Life of Songs
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya Never knew that their lives could always be played with a theme song. TamaKyo; unrequited MoriKyo; slight TamaHaru and HikaHaru.ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Life of Song

Life of Song

Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya Never knew that their lives could always be played with a theme song

Note: I challenged myself in doing this. What I did was I listened to the songs in my mp3 player, which was in shuffle mode, and while I was listening to them I wrote down the story and stopped when the song finished. By the time I was done I discovered that instead of multiple short one-shots I made a whole story. So yeah….

This would be my first Ouran story, please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine.

**Song 1: Ocean Deep**

Kyouya had always wondered what it was like to love and be loved.

When he had met Tamaki he experienced how it was to love. He didn't tell this to anyone and he made sure that all his actions were subtle, but even if he did so, he never expected that he would still get hurt in the end.

When Tamaki realized that what he felt for Haruhi was beyond what a father would feel for his child, Kyouya was the first one to know. His world shattered right then and there but his mask hid it perfectly and Tamaki didn't even have an idea what was happening in the shadow king's mind.

All Kyouya had said then was. "I wish you the best then, Tamaki."

The blond smiled at him and replied, "Thank you, Kyouya. You really are my best friend!"

When Tamaki left him, Kyouya broke down.

**Song 2: Alone; Gensomaden Saiyuki. **

Kyouya started to become cold towards everyone, and the rest of the host club was beginning to wonder why. Among all of them, Tamaki was the most worried.

Tamaki didn't know why, but when he saw Kyouya like that he felt as if his heart was breaking into a million microscopic pieces. The whole situation made him feel that it was his fault, and again he didn't know why. So he decided to investigate.

When everything seemed lost, Mori told him the truth. Kyouya was broken because of him, and when Tamaki asked why, the answer shocked him.

Kyouya loves him.

Tamaki didn't know what to do, so he opted to look around. Then he discovered….

Kyouya was gone.

**Song 3: 1000 words; Final Fantasy X-2**

Kyouya had disappeared and Tamaki knew that the shadow king had heard everything. Tamaki felt lost; it was as if a huge part of him disappeared along with Kyouya.

He reflected, wondered and thought about this and questioned himself and his feelings.

Then it hit him.

He needed Kyouya…..the feeling was mutual.

It was the first time he realized it. "I love Kyouya…" he said in shock.

He then realized the damage he caused when he told Kyouya about his feeling for Haruhi. _'But the look on Kyouya's face….it wasn't.'; _He wanted to hit himself when that thought crossed his mind. _'Of course he won't tell you!'_ he berated himself. "Kyouya…he didn't even tell me….and I…I broke him because of my stupidity!" he muttered harshly.

"And Haruhi?" A voice said, he turned around and saw Hikaru looking intensely at him.

"She….she's one of the people I trust with my life, a true friend." He answered, half stunned by the sudden question.

"Then go after him." Said another voice. Haruhi, who had tears in her eyes.

**Song 4: Itsumo Gawa Ni; Morinozuka Takashi's song.**

Haruhi had known from the beginning that something was amiss in the way Tamaki had said that he liked her. She was sure that there was something else in those words that Tamaki hadn't noticed for himself.

That day, Kyouya had an air of emptiness around him, as if he was nothing more than a robotic doll, going his way. Then it hit her; after all the attraction between the two was unquestionable. She thought that all it needed was time for Tamaki to realize what the Shadow king means to him.

And now that everything was becoming clear, she doesn't regret her decision at all. The two were made for each other. So who was she to get in the way of love?

"Go after him, Tamaki-senpai" she had said. Tamaki looked at her in surprise. "Arigato…Haruhi." He said before running past her.

"You knew?" he looked up and so Mori, she nodded. "I didn't know that you noticed as well, Mori-senpai" she answered.

Mori smiled sadly. "How could I not." He answered.

Another realization hit Haruhi. "Mori-senpai…you….Kyouya-senpai."

Mori shook his head. "I never told him."

"Why?"

Mori looked at her with the same sad smile and answered with only one word. Yet the word summed it up.

"Tamaki."

**Song 5: Sakura kiss, String Version; Ouran High School Host Club. **

"Go after him, Tamaki." Haruhi had told him. He ran on.

"Kyouya…wait for me…" he pleaded as he ran out of the building.

There was only one place he could think of, only one place where Kyouya would possibly be. It was a place where the two had been along with the rest. It was the place Kyouya would always look at when he was trouble, from the Host Club's window. The school Maze.

And Kyouya was there. He ran faster to reach the other man. He reached out, as if Kyouya would disappear any second.

"KYOUYA!!" he called out.

**Song 6: Akashi; Tezuka Kunimitsu Song**

Kyouya didn't know why he was there, He came without thinking. He looked around and felt his heart clench at the familiar scenery. It was where he had realized what Tamaki meant to him, after the stunt that the Newspaper Club attempted to pull.

"KYOUYA!!"

He turned around and saw Tamaki running towards him.

"Tamaki…."

Kyouya was stunned. _'What is he doing here?'_ he thought, but his mind went blank when Tamaki reached him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Kyouya…I'm sorry! I should have seen it! I should have realized sooner!" The blond rambled and Kyouya felt him shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya said as he recovered from the shock.

"I love you Kyouya" Tamaki said as he pulled away just enough for to look at Kyouya with a soft gaze.

"T-tamaki…" was all Kyouya could say as he was once again pushed into a state of shock.. "Tamaki…I.." Kyouya said as he looked away, a smile creeping up his lips.

Tamaki smiled at him and Kyouya fell silent again.

Then, Tamaki closed the space between them.

**Song 7: Sakura Kiss TV size; Ouran High School Host club**

Tamaki and Kyouya went back to the third music room after a few more minutes and what greeted them was the sight of the twins wearing identical smirks and congratulations was heard from Honey.

They were wondering it was about when Haruhi gestured to the window where the Maze could clearly be seen. Mori nodded at them and the two's cheeks acquired different shades of pink.

The twins pulled Tamaki away as they proceeded to shower him with strips of white paper.

"Kyouya-senpai" Haruhi had said once she was standing beside him. Kyouya looked at her. "You'll make him happy, ne?" she asked. Kyouya heard her voice waver. He nodded at her. "I promise you that I will." He said.

**Song 8: True Colors; Phil Collins**

Kyouya looked out his window, it has been approximately three hours since the Host Club's impromptu 'celebration' and he and Tamaki had decided to retire for the day at his home. Kyouya had asked Tamaki to sleep in his room instead and the blond agreed.

"You're still awake?" Tamaki asked sleepily beside him.

Kyouya smiled at him. "You go ahead and rest Tama." He said

Tamaki then chuckled softly. "You should smile more often…" he said as he placed a hand on Kyouya's cheek.

"And why is that?" Kyouya asked in amusement.

"I like it when you smile…" Tamaki answered with a grin.

Kyouya laughed softly. "Then I will…..for you." He said as Tamaki nodded in approval and held him close.

"..only for you…Tamaki…" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Song 9: Eyes On Me; Final Fantasy 7**

Haruhi walked home that day, she had a lot on her mind…Tamaki….Kyouya…Mori…Tamaki with Kyouya.

She sighed as she opened the door of the apartment. It wasn't unexpected, she knew that the two would eventually be together. She just wasn't sure when.

"Haruhi?" she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru smiled at her. "Want to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"With you and Kaoru?" she asked and Hikaru shook his head.

"No. Just with me." Hikaru said as his smile widened. He then outstretched a hand, waiting for her to take it.

Haruhi blinked, then smiled. She placed her hand on Hikaru's own.

"I'd love to."

**Song 10: Life is like a boat; BLEACH**

Kyouya had always wondered what it was like to love and be loved.

When he had met Tamaki he experienced how it was to love. He didn't tell this to anyone and he made sure that all his actions were subtle, but even if he did so, he never expected that he would still get hurt in the end.

When Tamaki realized that what he felt for Haruhi was beyond what a father would feel for his child, Kyouya was the first one to know. His world shattered right then and there but his mask hid it perfectly and Tamaki didn't even have an idea what was happening in the shadow king's mind.

All Kyouya had said then was. "I wish you the best then, Tamaki."

The blond smiled at him and replied, "Thank you, Kyouya. You really are my best friend!"

The next day he disappeared from the Host Club, unsure of what to do when he saw the two together. What he didn't expect then: Was for Tamaki to look for him.

"Tamaki do you believe in happy endings?" Kyouya asked suddenly.

Tamaki blinked at him, they were eating their lunch in the third music room. "Of course I do!" the blond answered.

"Then do you believe you achieved a happy ending?" the Shadow king asked.

"I did. How about you?" Tamaki asked and Kyouya smiled.

"My happy ending happened when you found yours."

End


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
